criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tracey Walter
|birthplace = Jersey City, New Jersey |family = Unnamed parent(s) Polly Walter |yearsactive = 1971-present }} Tracey Walter is an American actor. Biography Walter was born in Jersey City, New Jersey, on November 25, 1947. As an adult, he started an acting career. He became known for his portrayal of sidekicks and henchmen such as Bob the Goon in Batman, Cookie in City Slickers, and Malak in Conan the Destroyer. Walter also portrayed Frog Rothchild, Jr., on the ABC-produced sitcom series Best of the West from 1981 to 1982. He has acted in six films by Jonathan Demme, (Something Wild, Married to the Mob, The Silence of the Lambs, Philadelphia, Beloved, and The Manchurian Candidate), three by Danny DeVito (Matilda, Death to Smoochy, and Duplex), and one by Jack Nicholson in The Two Jakes (which Nicholson also starred in). The two have also acted together in nine other films. Walter also appeared in a small role in the 1982 film Honkytonk Man and coined the phrase "right cheer" (as in "right here"). He also coined the phrase "make 'em bounce" (as in happy) in Raggedy Man. Walter's portrayal of Miller, a mechanic in Repo Man, earned him a Saturn Award in 1984 for Best Supporting Actor. In the 2000 film Erin Brockovich, Walter portrayed Charles Embry, a PG&E employee who supplied the memorandum that tied an executive official at the PG&E corporate headquarters to knowledge of the Hinkley station water contamination. Walter's TV credits include guest-star appearances on Taxi, Charlie's Angels, Hill Street Blues, Amazing Stories, Moonlighting, David Lynch's On the Air, Melrose Place, The Division, Veronica Mars, Criminal Minds, and Cold Case. He also appeared on Nash Bridges as Angel from 1996 to 2001 and on Reno 911! as Sheriff Walter Chechekevitch from 2003 to 2006. On Criminal Minds Walter portrayed Ike Stratman in the Season Three episode "Elephant's Memory". Filmography *Middle Man (2016) - Father Ricky/Lil J *31 (2016) - Lucky Leo *Swelter (2014) - "Old Man" Henry Johnson *Savannah (2013) - Mathias *Fred 3: Camp Fred (2012) - Scary Gary *Southland (2012) - Tom Smith *Alyce Kills (2011) - Landlord *Politics of Love (2011) - Glen *Midnight Son (2011) - Janitor *Nest of Vipers (2011) - Unknown Character *Medium (2010) - Walter Durant *I Spit on Your Grave (2010) - Earl *Pickin' & Grinnin' (2010) - John Johnson *Cold Case (2009) - Cotter Doyle '09 *The Perfect Game (2009) - Captain Slater *Monk (2008) - The Professor *Dark Reel (2008) - Roy White *Criminal Minds - "Elephant's Memory" (2008) TV episode - Ike Stratman *Cat Dragged In (2008) - Freddy *Just Add Water (2008) - Clem (credited as Tracy Walter) *Trailer Park of Terror (2008) - Ancient Trucker *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2007) - Bum *Aaah! Zombies!! (2007) - Mr. Whicks *The Death and Life of Bobby Z (2007) - One-Way (uncredited) *Nobel Son (2007) - Simon Ahrens *Raines (2007) - William Jones *Man in the Chair (2007) - Mr. Klein *The Year Without a Santa Claus (2006) - Abominable Snowman *Reno 911! - 4 episodes (2003-2006) - Sheriff Walter Chechekevitch *Relative Strangers (2006) - Toupee Salesman *50 Cent: Bulletproof (2005) - Popocorn (voice) *Veronica Mars (2005) - Manager *Berkeley (2005) - Draft Board doctor *Family Plan (2005) - Lou *The Manchurian Candidate (2004) - Night Clerk *The Trail to Hope Rose (2004) - Doc *One Last Ride (2004) - Nicky *Justice League - 2 episodes (2003) - Mophir (voice) *Monster Makers (2003) - Morley Todd *Duplex (2003) - Pharmacy Customer *Teen Titans (2003) - Puppet King (voice) *Manhood (2003) - Attorney *Masked and Anonymous (2003) - Desk Clerk *Boomtown (2002) - Dwayne *Bundy (2002) - Randy Myers *Death to Smoochy (2002) - Ben Franks *The Division (2002) - Tom Johnson *How High (2001) - Prof. Wood *Face Value (2001) - Leon Gates *Impostor (2001) - Mr. Siegel *The Man from Elysian Fields (2001) - Bartender *Nash Bridges - 8 episodes (1996-2001) - Angel *Jack the Dog (2001) - Mortician *Blast (2000) - Zeke *Erin Brockovich (2000) - Charles Embry *Drowning Mona (2000) - Clarence *Man on the Moon (1999) - National Enquirer Editor *Facade (1999) - Jake *Mighty Joe Young (1998) - Conservacy Guard *L.A. Doctors (1998) - Drug Store Guy *Brimstone (1998) - Knapsack (credited as Tracy Walter) *Beloved (1998) - Slave Catcher *Desperate Measures (1998) - Medical Inmate *The Devil's Child (1997) - Ezra (uncredited) *Playing God (1997) - Jim *Kiss the Girls (1997) - Clerk in Bookstore (uncredited) *Drive (1997) - Hedgehog *Wild America (1997) - Leon *The Inheritance (1997) - Unknown Character (uncredited) *Tell Me No Secrets (1997) - Sean Ferguson *Teddy & Philomina (1996) - Angel #85 *Amanda (1996) - Father Reckinger *The Size of Watermelons (1996) - The Vagrant *Entertaining Angels: The Dorothy Day Story (1996) - Joe Bennett *Matilda (1996) - FBI Agent *Larger Than Life (1996) - Wee St. Francis *Independence Day (1996) - Techy/Med Asst #3 (uncredited) *Buffalo Girls (1995) - Jim Ragg *Destiny Turns on the Radio (1995) - Pappy *Fist of the North Star (1995) - Paul McCarthy *Kidnapped: In the Line of Duty (1995) - Oliver Tracy *Junior (1994) - Janitor with Information (uncredited) *The Companion (1994) - Leo Mirita *L.A. Law (1994) - John Rosten *Mona Must Die (1994) - TV Repairman *Ride with the Wind (1994) - Francis *Melrose Place (1994) - Man at 'Dreamy Pines' *Public Enemy #2 (1993) - Elton Spoole *Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero (1993) - Unknown Character *Philadelphia (1993) - Librarian *The Mommies (1993) - Clerk *The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. - 2 episodes (1993) - Phil Swill *Cyborg 2: Glass Shadow (1993) - Wild Card *Basic Values: Sex, Shock & Censorship in the 90's (1993) - Leonard Eels *Amos & Andrew (1993) - Bloodhound Bob *Wings (1992) - Tucker *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987-1992) - Berik/Kayron *Guncrazy (1992) - Elton (credited as Tracy Walter) *On the Air - 7 episodes (1992) - 'Blinky' Watts *Pacific Station (1991) - Unknown Character *City Slickers (1991) - Cookie *Delusion (1991) - Bus Ticket Cashier *Liquid Dreams (1991) - Cecil *She-Wolf of London (1991) - Boris *Monsters (1991) - Ed, the Janitor *Not of This World (1991) - Henry *The Silence of the Lambs (1991) - Lamar *Pacific Heights (1990) - Exterminator *Get a Life - 2 episodes (1990) - The Ride Operator *The Two Jakes (1990) - Tyrone Otley *Young Guns II (1990) - Beever Smith *Wild at Heart (1990) - Traveller *Nasty Boys (1990) - Unknown Character *Freddy's Nightmares - 2 episodes (1989-1989) - Eugene Moss/The Gravedigger *Alien Nation (1989) - Tom Mulden *Homer and Eddie (1989) - Tommy Dearly *Batman (1989) - Bob the Goon *ALF - 2 episodes (1987-1988) - Gravel Gus *Married to the Mob (1988) - Mr. Chicken Lickin' *Midnight Run (1988) - Diner Counter Man *Out of the Dark (1988) - Lt. Frank Meyers *Under the Boardwalk (1988) - Bum *Mortuary Academy (1988) - Don Dickson *The Bronx Zoo - 3 episodes (1988) - Mr. Woshinsky *The French as Seen by... - 2 episodes (1988) - Dusty *Moonlighting - 2 episodes (1987) - Arnie Steckler *Malone (1987) - Calvin Bollard *Designing Women (1987) - Malcolm Box *Timestalkers (1987) - Sam *Ohara (1987) - Candy *Something Wild (1986) - The Country Squire *Amazing Stories - 2 episodes (1985-1986) -Blaze/Ezra *At Close Range (1986) - Patch *Airwolf (1986) - Alvin *ZZ Top: Sleeping Bag (1985) - Burglar *Hunter (1984) - Archie *Conan the Destroyer (1984) - Malak *Repo Man (1984) - Miller *The Horse Dealer's Daughter (1983) - Groom *Oh Madeline (1983) - Unknown Character *Bill: On His Own (1983) - Kenny *Deal of the Century (1983) - Luckup Computer Tech (uncredited) *Hill Street Blues - 2 episodes (1982-1983) - Willie Laporter/Sammy *Rumble Fish (1983) - Alley Mugger *Taxi (1983) - Panhandler *Cagney & Lacey (1983) - Boone *Filthy Rich - 2 episodes (1982-1983) - Alvin Essary *Honkytonk Man (1982) - Pooch *Timerider: The Adventure of Lyle Swann (1982) - Carl Dorsett *Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1982) - Lucky *Best of the West - 21 episodes (1981-1982) - Frog Rothchild Jr. *The Fall Guy (1982) - Skip *Raggedy Man (1981) - Arnold *The Hand (1981) - Cop *Getting Wasted (1980) - Space (credited as Tracey Walters) *High Noon, Part II: The Return of Will Kane (1980) - Harlan Tyler *The Octagon (1980) - Mr. Beedy (uncredited) *The Hunter (1980) - Rocco Mason *Charlie's Angels (1980) - Clint Mason *Vega$ (1979) - Jimmy Potter *Hardcore (1979) - Male Teller *WKRP in Cincinnati (1979) - Don Pesola #2 *The Fifth Floor (1978) - Mental Patient *Starsky and Hutch (1978) - Leo (credited as Tracey Walters) *Goin' South (1978) - Coogan, Moon's Old Gang *Blue Collar (1978) - Union Member *Mad Bull (1977) - Coley Turner *Annie Hall (1977) - Actor in Rob's T.V. Show *Serpico (1973) - Street Urchin (uncredited) *Badge 373 (1973) - Delivery Boy (credited as Tracy Walter) *The Hospital (1971) - Man in Crowd (uncredited) *Ginger (1971) - Ginger's Brother (credited as Tracey Walters) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors